Yami Yugi, Joey Wheeler and the Paradox Brother's Duel
* 20: * 21: }} Yugi, Joey, and the Paradox Brothers' Duel is a Duel which took place during the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime, between Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler. and Para and Dox, the Paradox Brothers during the Duelist Kingdom arc. Events After Yugi Muto and his friends get trapped by Bandit Keith and his goons, the latter of which he left behind after Bonz's loss, Bakura Ryou's Millenium Ring suddenly activates and acts like a dowsing rod, leading the group to the location of Pegasus, since the ring can detect and seek out other Millenium Items, like Pegasus's Millenium Eye. As they head closer, Téa Gardner notices the walls look more manmade. Soon, they discover and enter a strange room and meet the Paradox Brothers, who introduce them as Eliminators. They challenge Yugi and Joey to a tag-team duel, with Joey wagering two of his eight star chips and Yugi wagers four of his six. With this wager, if they win, Yugi and Joey will each have ten star chips and thus enter Pegasus's castle. However, both reveal that one door will lead to the way out and the other will lead to an endless labyrinth. In addition, while one of the brothers will tell only the truth, the other will tell nothing but lies. The Duel *Note: This duel is the first ever tag-team duel, where a team of two duelists takes on another team of two duelists. Each duelist starts with the normal amount of Life Points and if one duelist loses all their life points, the other duelist loses alongside them. Turn 1: Dox Draws a card. Dox plays Labyrinth Wall (ATK: 0/DEF: 3000) as a field Magic Card. Para explains that the turn order will cycle as follows: Para → Joey → Dox → Yugi. He also explains the rules of the Labyrinth Duel, where each duelist moves a monster a number of spaces equal to their level. Penguin Knight and The Wicked Worm Beast are used as examples to illustrate how it works. Turn 2: Yugi Yugi Normal Summons "Beaver Warrior" (1200/1500) in Attack Position and has it advance four spaces into the labyrinth. Turn 3: Para Draws a card. Para Summons "Shadow Ghoul" (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300) and uses Polymerization to fuse it with "Labyrinth Wall", creating Wall Shadow (ATK: 1600/DEF: 3000) which traverses on the wall and attacks Beaver Warrior. (Yami Yugi LP: 2000 → 1600). Joey thinks the cheated but Para says Wall Shadow only moved on the wall. Turn 4: Joey Draws a card. Joey summons Axe Raider (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1150), Sets a card face down and decides not to move Axe Raider. Turn 5: Dox Draws a card. Dox sets Jirai Gumo as a Landmine, Summons Labyrinth Tank (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2400) and has it advance seven spaces. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Draws a card. Yami Yugi summons Celtic Guardian (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) and has him move four spaces. Turn 7: Para Draws a card. Para attacks "Celtic Guardian" with "Wall Shadow", but Joey activates his Set "Kunai with Chain", increasing the ATK of "Celtic Guardian" by 500 (1400 → 1900/1200), allowing "Celtic Guardian" to destroy "Wall Shadow" instead (Para: 2000 → 1700). Turn 8: Joey Draws a card. Joey Summons "Flame Swordsman (1800/1600). He advances "Axe Raider" and "Flame Swordsman" 4 spaces into the labyrinth. He then moves "Kunai with Chain" onto "Axe Raider" (1700 → 2200/1150). Turn 9: Dox Draws a card. Dox has "Labyrinth Tank" advance seven more spaces into the labyrinth. Turn 10: Yugi Draws a card. Yugi Summons "Dark Magician" (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) and has it advance only five spaces into the labyrinth, protecting "Celtic Guardian", "Axe Raider", and "Flame Swordsman". Turn 11: Para Draws a card. Para activates Magic Card "Magical Labyrinth", which alters the structure of the maze, separating Joey's monsters from Yugi's. Turn 12: Joey Draws a card. Joey tries to have "Axe Raider" and "Flame Swordsman" regroup with "Celtic Guardian" and "Dark Magician", but Joey's "Axe Raider" steps on the "Jirai Gumo" landmine (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000), and by negating the boost from Kunai with Chain, "Axe Raider"'s ATK returns to normal and is destroyed. (Joey LP: 2000 → 1600). Turn 13: Dox Dox has "Labyrinth Tank" advance seven more spaces into the labyrinth, putting right behind "Jirai Gumo". He then Sets a monster in face-down Defense Position. Turn 14: Yugi Draws a card. Yami Yugi plays Mystic Box, sealing Dark Magician in a box and skewers it with swords, but a second box materializes around Jirai Gumo. When the skewered box opens, it reveals that Jirai Gumo was skewered and Dark Magician appears unharmed, and in front of Labyrinth Tank. Yami Yugi has Dark Magician advance and attack Labyrinth Tank. (Dox: 2000 → 1900). Turn 15: Para Draws a card. Para plays Sanga of the Thunder, which shows up as a sealed box. Turn 16: Joey Joey has "Flame Swordsman" advance and regroup with "Dark Magician". Turn 17: Dox Draws a card. Dox summons Suijin in Defense Mode, appearing as another sealed box. He then switches the face down monster, Dungeon Worm to Attack Mode (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) and strengthens it with the Magic Card Invigoration (ATK: 1800 → 2200/DEF: 1500 → 1300), and attacks Celtic Guardian (Yami Yugi: 1600 → 800). Turn 18: Yami Yugi Draws a card. Yami Yugi plays Magical Hats, concealing Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman. Yami Yugi sets a card. Turn 19: Para Draws a card. Para summons Monster Tamer in Attack Mode (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600), and activates its special effect, which powers up Dungeon Worm and allows Para to control it as if it were his own monster (Dungeon Worm ATK: 2200 → 2800) and attacks one of the hats, which was empty. Turn 20: Joey Draws a card. Joey's removes Flame Swordsman from the hats, however he plays the Magic card Salamandra, increasing the power of Flame Swordsman (ATK: 1800 → 2500). Joey attacks Dungeon Worm and destroys it due to it's weakness to fire negating the bonus from Monster Tamer (Dox LP: 1900 → 1600). Turn 21: Dox Draws a card. Dox summons Kazejin. The three boxes open to unleash their strongest monster: "Gate Guardian", who is composed of the three monsters: *Top section: Sanga of the Thunder (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200) which was summoned on Turn 15 *Mid Section: Kazejin (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200) which was summoned this turn *Bottom Section: Suijin (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400) which was summoned on Turn 17 "Gate Guardian" has no ATK or DEF on its own, but uses the ATK of DEF of its 3 individual components. And because it was made with both Para and Dox's monsters, both Para and Dox can take control of it. Turn 22: Yami Yugi Draws a card. Yugi Sets two cards face-down. Turn 23: Para Para attacks with the Sanga portion and targets Flame Swordsman, but Yugi counters with Mirror Force, reflecting the attack back at every Atack Mode monster controlled by the brothers, but Dox has Kazejin block the attack, while Gate Guardian is safe, Para's Monster Tamer is not so lucky and is destroyed (Para LP: 1700 → 900). Turn 24: Joey Joey attacks "Kazejin" with "Flame Swordsman", however Dox activates the effect of "Suijin" to reduce the damage to 0. Turn 25: Dox Draws a card. Dox attacks "Flame Swordsman" with the "Suijin" portion of "Gate Guardian". This has the side effect of flooding the labyrinth with water, weakening "Flame Swordsman" due to a weakness to water (ATK: 2500 → 2200/DEF: 1600). The attack continues (Joey LP: 1600 → 1300). Turn 26: Yugi Draws a card. Yami Yugi summons Summoned Skull and has it attack Suijin using the trail of water left by the flood to bypass the labyrinth. When Dox tries to activate Kazejin's ability to block attacks, Yami Yugi reveals that when Dox attacked with Suijin, he activated Yami's trap, Spellbinding Circle, which not only holds the Gate Guardian in place but lowers each sections ATK. *Sanga of the Thunder (ATK: 2600 → 1900) *Kazejin (ATK: 2400 → 1700) *Suijin (ATK: 2500 → 1800) The attack unleashed by Summoned Skull is carried by the water, which strikes Suijin, destroying it (Dox LP: 1600 → 900). When Suijin was defeated, the water disappears with it. Turn 27: Para Draws a card. Para plays Remove Trap, destroying Spellbinding Circle and restoring Sanga and Kazejin's ATK to normal. *Sanga of the Thunder (ATK: 1900 → 2600) *Kazejin (ATK: 1700 → 2400) Para ends his turn. Turn 28: Joey Draws a card. Joey summons Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) and Yugi uses Polymerization to fuse Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and his Summoned Skull, creating Black Skull Dragon (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500) but the Paradox Bros. point out that no monster is allowed to fly over or within the Labyrinth, so Joey ends his turn. Turn 29: Dox Draws a card. Dox plays Riryoku, which causes him to take half of Yugi and Joey's LP and convert it into ATK for the Gate Guardian: *Yami Yugi LP: (800 → 400) *Joey LP: (1300 → 650) *Sanga of the Thunder: (ATK: 2600 → 3000) *Kazejin: (ATK: 2400 → 3050) Dox, however, cannot attack on the turn he plays Riryoku, so he ends his turn. Turn 30: Yugi Draws a card. Yami Yugi sets a card, activates Monster Reborn to revive a monster, has Dark Magician move to the end of the maze and ends his turn. Turn 31: Para Without checking what monster Yugi revived, Para attacks "Dark Magician" with "Gate Guardian", but Yugi activates the effect of "Suijin" to end the attack, revealing he had revived Suijin. Turn 32: Joey Draws a card. Joey draws Copycat and thinks about how to use it since it can copy one card his opponent played. Joey plays Copycat as Riryoku, draining half of Para and Dox's Life Points and adding them to Black Skull Dragon: *Para LP: (900 → 450) *Dox LP: (900 → 450) *Black Skull Dragon: (ATK: 3200 → 4100) Joey, however, cannot attack so he ends his turn. Turn 33: Dox Draws a card. Dox attacks Dark Magician with Sanga of the Thunder but Suijin intercepts the attack, however, he attacks with Kazejin destroying Suijin. Turn 34: Yugi Draws a card. Yugi activates "Monster Replace" to switch the positions of his "Dark Magician" and Joey's "B. Skull Dragon". Since it was Fusion Summoned using both his own and Joey's monsters, Yugi takes control of it and attacks "Gate Guardian", destroying both "Sanga of the Thunder" and "Kazejin" (Para and Dox: 450 → 0). Aftermath Yami Yugi and Joey win their remaining Star Chips. With ten each, they were allowed entry into Pegasus's Castle, but the Paradox Bros had one more trick up their sleeve. Yugi still had to guess which door would lead them out, so Yugi placed the symbols on two coins, one for Para and one for Dox. Instead of flipping the coins, Yugi placed a coin in each hand. And whichever coin remains clinched will be the door he chooses. When he released the coin with Dox's symbol, they both reveal Dox's door was the way out. However, Yugi outsmarted them both, by showing them that he had the coin with Dox's symbol clinched in his other hand, revealing that the coin with Para's symbol also had Dox's symbol on the other side, since they both like to manipulate the maze and the doors, so Yugi made it so that no matter what, he would always pick Dox's door. The gang finally escape and head to Pegasus's castle. Category:Duels Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels